Fungus
Fungus is a recurring (fan) character of Happy tree Friends. He first appeared in the episode Trash Day. He is a brown-green skunk with messy fur. He is well known for his love of garbage - he sleeps in a trash can and eats thrown-away food, though his favorite food is day-old pizza. He carries a bad smell which usually makes other characters sick and occasionally vomit when he passes by. Fungus sometimes uses his odour as an advantage (such as waiting in long lines) by spraying and clearing space. He never takes a bath due to his fear of water. He doesn't seem to have many friends because of his smell, with the exception of Cuddles, Lumpy, Trippy, and Robo Star. He also has a crush on Petunia, though she hates him because of how unsanitary he is. But that doesn't stop him from making "efforts". He dies in most episodes he appears in, but survives in The Smell of Love, Nail White Part 1, A History Be Known, One Last Crusade ''('debatably'), and ''Bottling it Up Inside. Fungus' Episodes Starring Roles *Trash Day *Fungus' Litter Smoochie *The Smell of Love *Down 'N' Dirty *Court Odour *Too Bath, Too Sad Featuring Roles *Brain Dead *Nail White Part 1 *A History Be Known *Torn and Rip's Revenge *We are the Camp-ions *Better Early Than Ever *Bottling it Up Inside *Fates Around the World Appearances *The Night of the Dolphin *Nail White Part 2 *Splendid's Space Adventure *Escalator Haters *One Last Crusade *What's the Motor? Kill Count *'Trippy' - 1 (Trash Day) *'Petunia' - 3 (Trash Day, The Smell of Love, Court Odour) *'Robo Star' - 1 (Down 'N' Dirty) *'Giggles' - 1 (Court Odour) *'Cub' - 1 (Court Odour) *'Others' - several fish (Trash Day) Deaths #Trash Day - Crushed by a trash compactor #The Night of the Dolphin - Eaten by a killer whale #Brain Dead - Crushed by Lumpy's car. #Smoochie 1 - Chokes on a six-ring pack #Smoochie 2 - Impaled by glass, scissors, and a picture frame. #Smoochie 3 - Suffocates from choking on drinks and being covered by a large pile of cans. #Nail White Part 2 - Run over by Lumpy. #Splendid's Space Adventure - Killed by Splendid when he messes up the earth. #Torn and Rip's Revenge - Killed by Torn. #Escalator Haters - Sucked into an escalator. #We are the Camp-ions - Decapitated by a tree branch. #Down 'N' Dirty - Killed in a trash explosion. #Court Odour - Clubbed to death. #One Last Crusade - Killed by Sir Gron's helmet (''debatable, could have been knocked out'') #Better Early Than Ever - Sliced by paper. #Fates Around the World - Falls into a volcano. #What's the Motor? - Run over by a wheel. #Too Bath, Too Sad - Electrocuted to death. Injuries #Trash Day - Gets burned and loses his arms and tail. #The Smell of Love - Gets air freshener sprayed into his eyes. #Court Odour - Attacked by Moldy and feral dogs. #Bottling it Up Inside - Impaled by glass. #Too Bath, Too Sad - Gets shampoo and hot water in his eyes, loses his tail to a drain, and gets his fur burnt by a hairdryer. Trivia *Petunia and Fungus are both skunks, however, they are polar opposites (Petunia is neat and clean whereas Fungus is filthy and messy). *Fungus may be just as stupid (if not more stupid) than Lumpy. Gallery Fungus 2.png|Fungus choking Trash day.png|Fungus missing his arms and tail Stink.png|Fungus hugging Petunia Court.png|Fungus on trial Trash sleep.png|Fungus impaled by trash Cans.png|I can't breathe..!!! After bath.png|Another Fungus & Petunia pic Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Skunks Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters